Donkey Kongs Abenteuer
Donkey Kongs Abenteuer ist eine computeranimierte Fernsehserie. Insgesamt gibt es 40 Folgen à 22 Minuten, es wurde hierzulande aber lediglich die zweite Staffel, bestehend aus vierzehn Episoden, ausgestrahlt. Die Serie feierte am 6. September 1996 weltweit Premiere im französischen Fernsehen unter dem Namen La Planète de Donkey Kong („Der Planet von Donkey Kong“), während hierzulande die Sendung erst 2001 auf Super RTL gezeigt wurde. Außerdem lief Donkey Kongs Abenteuer später noch auf dem Kanal Das Vierte. Neben dem Hauptdarsteller Donkey Kong treten einige aus der Donkey-Kong-Country-Serie bekannte Charaktere wie Diddy und Funky auf, darüber hinaus werden neue Charaktere eingeführt wie Eddie, ein Yeti, und Bluster, ein arroganter und reicher Geschäftsmann. Handlung Donkey Kong ist der künftige Herrscher seiner Heimatinsel Kongo Bongo, da er von der Kristallkokosnuss dazu auserkoren wurde. Nun muss er diese Kostbarkeit vor Feinden wie King K. Rool beschützen, bis die Kokosnuss, die in Bubbles Baumhaus aufgehoben wird, ihn zum Herrscher ausruft. Die Handlungen in den einzelnen Episoden sind abgeschlossen und beziehen sich nicht aufeinander. Figuren Kongs Andere Episoden Erste Staffel * I Spy with My Hairy Eye * The Big Chill Out * Bad Hair Day * Raiders of the Lost Banana * Ape Foo Young * Booty and the Beast * Kong for a Day * From Zero to Hero * Buried Treasure * Cranky's Tickle Tonic * Get a Life, Don't Save One * The Curse of Kongo Bongo * Orangutango * Speed * Klump's Lumps * Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza * Kong Fu * Bug a Boogie * Watch the Skies * Baby Kong Blues * To the Moon Baboon * Double Date Trouble * Ape-Nesia * A Thin Line Between Love & Ape * Barrel, Barrel... Who's got the Barrel * Legend of the Crystal Coconut Zweite Staffel * Das Kongo Bongo Lichterfest Das Kongo-Bongo-Lichterfest steht an. Es ist der einzige Tag des Jahres, an dem zwischen Kongs und Kremlings Waffenstillstand herrscht. Jeder feiert mit seiner Familie, nur Zack hat niemanden. Währenddessen hat Donkey noch keine Geschenke für seine Freunde. Zack ist ihm behilflich, dafür darf er am Feuerwerk teilnehmen. Trotz des Friedens stehlen Piraten die Kokosnuss. Deren Anführer Narby stellt sich als verschollener Bruder Zacks heraus. So wird wieder Frieden geschlossen und das Fest mit großem Feuerwerk gefeiert. * Der große Film Bluster möchte einen Film drehen. Jeder möchte die Hauptrolle haben, aber am Ende kommen nur Donkey Kong oder King Kroko für die Hauptrolle in Frage. Da King Kroko aber wärend den Dreharbeiten die Kristalkokosnuss gestohlen hat, verkleidet sich Donkey Kong als Bluster, weil Donkey Kong für den Raub verantwortlich gemacht wurde, da er die Rolle des Bösewichts spielt. Als Bluster verkleidet lässt Donkey Kong eine letzte Szene für den Film drehen, die beweisen soll, dass King Kroko die Kristallkokosnuss geklaut hat. * Das wundersame Heilmittel * Der Tag, an dem die Zeit stillstand Donkey Kong hält schlafen für seine größte Leidenschaft und wünscht sich deshalb ewig schlafen zu können. Laut Inka Dinka Doo kann nur der Kuss einer "Aug-Apfel-Person" ihn wieder wecken. Daher denken die Affen, dass die Person, in die er verliebt ist, sozusagen, die die er im Auge hat in wecken wird. Jeder auf ganz Kongo-Bongo versucht es, außer die Echsen, die die Kristallkokosnuss klauen wollen wärend Donkey Kong schläft. Als sie daher Bubbles Hütte betreten, fallen King Kroko Äpfel in die Augen und er küsst, weil er nichts sehen kann, unbeabsichtigt Donkey Kong, der daraufhin aus seinem Schlaf erwacht. * Die Flaschenpost * Das mystische Orakel * Die verpatzte Hochzeit * Wählt Donkey Kong! Bluster findet es ungerecht, dass Donkey Kong als Herrscher bestimmt wurde. Also werden Wahlen veranstaltet, zu denen sich neben Bluster und Donkey auch König Kroko aufstellen lässt. Die Popularität des Reptils steigt immer weiter, weshalb sich Donkey, vorher siegesgewiss, allmählich Sorgen macht. Am Ende entscheidet eine Stimme, ausgerechnet die von King Krokos Untergebenen Kracher, zu Gunsten des Gorillas. * Die große Täuschung * Wer ist wer? * Blusters unheimliche Verwandlung * Mein Freund, der Feind * Der Alptraum * April, April! Titellied Der Text zu dem Titellied, das im Intro der Serie erscheint, lautet wie folgt: Huh, hah! Hu, hah! Donkey Kong! He, ho, Kongo Bongo ruft! Das ist der Bananen-Hammer! Donkey Kong! Huh, hah! Hu, hah! Donkey Kong! Huh, hah! Hu, hah! Donkey Kong! He, ho, Kongo Bongo ruft! Das ist der Bananen-Hammer! Hier kommt der Held des Dschungels! He, ho, Donkey Kong leg los, leg los! Das ist der Bananenhammer! Sendetermine Informationen auf fernsehserien.de DVD-Veröffentlichungen In Deutschland erschienen 2006 insgesamt sechs Episoden des übersetzten Teils der Serie unter dem englischen Namen Donkey Kong Country, aufgeteilt auf drei Doppel-DVDs. Die DVDs haben eine Laufzeit von etwa 45 Minuten und unterliegen keiner Altersbeschränkung. Name in anderen Sprachen Einzelnachweise es:Donkey Kong Country (serie de TV) it:Donkey Kong Country (serie televisiva) fi:Donkey Kong Country (TV -Sarja) ja:ドンキーコング (アニメ) fr:Donkey Kong Country (série télévisée) ! Kategorie:TV-Serie